


Come 'Round for Tea

by garrideb



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Gen, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanvid celebrating female friendship in Marvel comics!</p><p>It was first screened at the 2014 WisCon vid party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come 'Round for Tea

**Author's Note:**

> So this vid is basically a love letter to all the wonderful female friendships in Marvel comics and all the wonderful women I've met through Marvel fandom. It premiered May 2014 at [Wiscon 38](http://wiscon.info/index.php) vid party. It's also posted to [DreamWidth](http://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/41897.html), [LiveJournal](http://garrideb.livejournal.com/44216.html), and [Tumblr](http://carolwanda.tumblr.com/post/87518400923/come-round-for-tea-female-friendship-in-marvel).

Download [39MB .mov file](https://www.sendspace.com/file/t9nkct). Download [subtitles](https://www.sendspace.com/file/pwrp6r).

Watch on Vimeo  
password is _tea_  


or watch on YouTube  



End file.
